Such a broach consisting of several parts is known e.g. from the DE-OS No. 23 00 031. This broach is used for internal broaching and has annular cutting elements which are supported by annular holders centered by a mandrel and bearing against each other with their end faces. The holders are tightened against each other by a nut on one end of the mandrel against a collar on the other end of the mandrel, with each cutting element being urged by an annular nut against the holders. The mentioned DE-OS No. 23 00 031 is silent as to the making of the cutting elements and the holders so that it can be assumed that they are made by conventional means through one or several turning operations or milling operations, heat treatments and grinding steps in correspondence to e.g. DE-OS No. 34 15 332 which describes the making of one-piece broaches. The plurality of machining steps and the great number of individual parts requiring such machining render the making of the above-mentioned multipart broach very cumbersome and expensive.
From the EP-PS No. 0 013 189, a multipart broach is known in which the annular cutting elements are directly centered on the mandrel and are retained against rotation by wedges arranged in flutes of the cutting elements and cooperating with a flattening of the mandrel. The ends of the flutes are filled with cast resin. A spacer ring is respectively arranged between adjacent cutting elements and is also centered by the mandrel.